The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical device having an insulator for providing electrical isolation.
Communication cables electrically couple to various types of electrical devices to transmit differential signals, such as connectors and circuit boards. At least some known communication cables include a differential pair of signal conductors surrounded by a shield layer that, in turn, is surrounded by a cable jacket. The shield layer includes a conductive foil, which functions to shield the signal conductor(s) from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and generally improve performance. At an end of the communication cable, the cable jacket, the shield layer, and insulation that covers the signal conductor(s) may be removed (e.g., stripped) to expose the signal conductor(s). The exposed portions of the conductor(s) may then be mechanically and electrically coupled (e.g., soldered) to corresponding elements of an electrical device. However, the lack of shielding in the exposed portions may cause a high impedance mismatch and reduce the overall performance of the device. In addition, stripping of the communication cable may expose portions of the shield layer that may contact the signal conductor or elements of the substrate and cause a short in the electrical device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical device that includes an insulator that provides electrical isolation.